Life Changing
by Just-Keep-Scribbling
Summary: What happens when Bella moves to a whole new country, but before going to boarding school, she goes to a music camp. All human..
1. Leaving

**A/N :** I know this will probably be like all the usual human stories.. but I have had writers block for ages and this was the only thing I could think of doing.  
If people have any ideas of things that I could write about, don't hesitate to say. I would be very thankful. I hope you read this! If you do, or get bored part way through, please tell me!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ...please.  
(also Bella is a little OOC, but that is for my own amusement)  
BTW sorry this is such a short chapter, but I will update it soon if you like it?

Discliamer:I always hate to say this, but..... I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Ahhhh! School was absolute hell today. Almost every teacher had now set us homework. How stupid.  
It was the last week of term. Then again, I don't really need to complain about the homework, as I am moving schools... well not just schools, I am moving to a whole new country. I ahd to move away from everything and we would be leaving the day after tomorrow. All my things had been shipped over to England. I was moving there, as my mother thought it would be good for me to go to a boarding school.

Mum had been pestering Dad for ages, telling him how good it would be for me. Dad was an absoulute sucker, when it came to what was best for me. The only thing was that he didn't know a single thing about England. I explained to him that everything was fairly similar to here, except the drove on the left hand side of the road and that they had a monarchy and a prime minister, instead of having a president.

So here I was leaving my hometown where I had lived all my life to go to some poxy country where it is barely any different to where I lived now. I mean the whole country was rainy and gloomy, a bit like Forks.

If that wasn't bad enough, my mum was sending me to a music camp two days after I had arrived in the damn country. She said that it would make it easier for me to make new friends and learn the "ropes" there. I didn't really mind going to the camp, as I loved listening to music. My main issue with it was that I hated preforming infront of other people.  
I had learnt to play piano, but very poorly! I tried to sing at one point but I stopped as I sang one note. The only time I would sing now, was on my own. Before leaving Forks, my mum gave me a few extra lessons. They didn't really work. I more or less tortured the notes. The more I thought about it, the more I dreaded going. I was going to try and make friends, but instead I would be completely embarassing myself. What was I going to do?

* * *

Please please please review.


	2. Arriving

**Disclaimer:** Me-so Alice... just between 2 Alice's... Do you think I will ever get to own Twilight.  
Alice-No offence, but there is not way in hell that you will ever own Twilight!!  
Me-Ah well, Stephanie Meyer deserves it!

* * *

--Few days later--  
I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I was going to stick out like a saw thumb. I was going to be the strange American loner, who was ugly and had absolutely no talents!

I had packed all of my stuff for the next 2 ½ weeks, into my large grey suitcase (a colour that would hopefully not stick out to much) and my "nightmare before Christmas" backpack. I wore fairly basic clothes, my black converse (that I had had for so long that they were falling apart), some plain skinny jeans, plain zip hoodie, my blink-182 top and my grey beanie hat. I so hoped that I would not be too noticeable.

My dad dropped me off where the coach was meant to be picking everyone up. I seemed to be early. I set my bags down and sat onto of my suitcase. I got out my Mp3 player and began to listen to Bowling for Soup. Over the next half hour, more kids began arriving. Most of them, unlike me, hadn't come on their own; instead they had come in groups. This scared me.

Now and again someone would come up to me and speak to me, but as soon as I had said "Hi" they scuttled back to their friends and start whispering to each other.

When the bus finally arrived, I was so relieved. I pushed my suitcase into the storage bit, underneath the bus and ran on. I sat near the back so that people wouldn't see the spare seat. I didn't need another person to by shocked by my nationality. Honestly, the English people here, are so narrow-minded. I leaned against the window, quietly singing along to '1985'. Slowly the bus filled up. But unfortunately my wish had not come true.

"Excuse me, please my I sit here, everywhere else is full."

Not wanting to sound rude I automatically said "sure" without even looking up.

"Thanks."

After a short pause, the person spoke again, "Hi, my name is Edward."

"I'm Bella." I then finally looked up, but only to gawp at him, when I did. Oh my… he was so F***ing HOT!

He had messy bronze hair, which shone in the sun and deep, emerald green eyes – that I almost lost myself in.

After realising that I must look like a fish, by gawping so much, I quickly shut my mouth. When I did this, he let out a low chuckle.

"Well, Bella, I am sorry you have to sit by such an annoying prat, but my so called friends would rather sit next to their girlfriends than me."

"It's fine, I don't mind" I replied quickly, scared of talking to much, in case I started to go into a babble.

"So what music are you listening to?"

"Bowling for Soup"

"Nice, I am pleased to hear that you have a good taste in music."

Now thinking it rude not to make conversation, as he had just been doing all the work. I said "So what instrument do you play?" as soon as I had said this, I instantly regretted it – knowing that he would ask me the same question.

"I don't play, I sing, how about-" I cut him off before I let him finish.

"So what kind of music do you sing?"

"This and that, whatever I am listening to."

I smiled politely. "So are your friends of a band then?"

"Yeah, and the two girls they are going out with. Emmett plays the drums, Jasper plays bass, Rose is also a singer, along with me and little Alice rocks out on electric guitar, even though she is brilliant at playing violin." He pointed out each of his friends on the bus as he talked about them. "Enough about me, what do you play?"

"Well… I don't really play, it is more like torturing the piano, than anything else." I said awkwardly.

"I am sure you aren't that bad."

I just raised my eyebrows at him, then quickly wanting to get off the subject, I asked him more questions about himself.

"So where about do you come from, in England?"

"Cumbria"

"Never heard of it. Is it nice there?"

"I suppose it is OK. So where do you come from?"

"Washington, but I am moving to a boarding school, somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Well I am not to sure."

After that was a silence, about an hour later he spoke.

"Oh, I think we are here now."

I turned to look out the window. Wow! The place had huge grounds and woods and the main building was gigantic.

When the bus stopped, everyone clambered off to collect their luggage. I was now left on my own, in a sea of people. When everyone had their bags, we stumbled into the main entrance, where we were met by a woman. She was the most severe looking woman that I had ever seen. Her greying brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was dressed in a tweed trouser suit. She didn't look like she was the person to cross.

"Right then. I'm Ms Dond." She said in a sharp voice then made me more scared every time she spoke. "I am now going to call out your dormitories. The girls are having rooms of two and the boys will be sharing one big dormitory. Any boy or girl caught in the wrong room will be severely punished! Now when I call out your names come and stand my me in an orderly line." I think I was a little bit scared of her. No. Scratch that, I was petrified of her.

She was calling out names now. I jumped a foot when she called out my name and quickly scurried into the line.

When she had finished reading all the girls names out, she spoke again. "Boys wait here, someone will come and collect you in a moment. Now girls, follow me."

We followed her up a few flights of stairs, dragging our suitcase behind us, until we came to a halt outside a long corridor.

"This will be your washroom and toilets are there." She pointed out. "I will now call your names and point you to your allocated room. There will be no swapping, sharing or anything else."

In queue order, she pointed everyone to their rooms.

Then she called me. "Isabella Swan and….

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review…


	3. Rooms

I hope you like my story so far.  
My friend, Rhian (Rhianlovesjasperhale) has that NBC bag that Bella had in the last chapter.  
Give it upfor Rhian's bag!!

**Discliamer**: I don't own Twilight or Rhian's bag! *sobs*

* * *

"...Marie Brandon." Ms. Dond pointed towards a door as she had with everyone else. As I stepped forward, so did a cheerful, little, pixie girl, who had short black spiky hair. She was dragging along four big bags and two instrument cases.  
"Do you need any help?" I asked.  
"Nah, I'm alright thanks."  
I opened the door to our room.  
"Oh my god! It's tiny." she screamed.  
Everyone laughed from outside.  
"Is there a problem?" If I was her I would have shook my head and shut up, but this girl was very different.  
"Yes, there is. Why do I not have a bigger room? I could barely fit half my wardrobe in here!"  
Ms. Dond seemed shocked, as if no one had ever dared to speak to her like that before. "Miss Brandon, I do not know who you think you are, but as I said before there is no swapping rooms! And I suggest you should have less clothes if you can't even fit a half in here!" she then slammed the door shut.  
"How rude!" she didn't look at all pleased, but then her expression suddenly changed. "I'm sorry, I bet you think I am such a spoilt rich girl."  
"No not at all," I stammered.  
"Well, I probably am," she said in an off hand voice. "Anyway, I'm Alice."  
"I thought-"  
"You can call me Marie, but I won't respond. Anyway Miss America, what is your name?"  
"Bella."  
"Nice... Gosh you didn't bring much did you!"  
"Well..."  
"Hang on, I need to go and find my other bag. My friend has it." she then skipped out the room, down the corridor. After a few minutes, she came back into the room dragging in another pink bag.  
"Is that it?" I said sarcastically.  
"What? This isn't many. My mum said I was only allowed 6 or less, else she threatened to take away all my credi cards." She said this as if it was extremely normal. Well, maybe it was for her, but for me this was very strange.

A few minutes after unpacking Ms Dond came back in. "You need to be down in ten minutes... Miss Brandon, where has Miss Swan put all of her things?"  
"In that drawer," she said innocently.  
"Are you telling me that you took up two chest of drawers -minus Miss Swan's drawer- and four shelves, with all of your things?" Ms Dond seemed to be half shocked and half annoyed at the same time. However Alice misunderstood.  
" I know it is disgraceful, they don't give you nearly enough room do they!"  
"Hmph... Well you need to be down in ten minutes." Then she walked out, to tell the rest of the people.  
We then walked down early, with Alice's friend, Rosalie. Both Alice's and Rosalie's names seemed extremly familiar. Weird. Rosalie was a tall, blonde girl, who made every girl feel ugly whenever she walked into a room.

We went downstairs, into the main hall where three boys sat.

* * *

Sorry it is a short chapter.  
Please please review.


	4. Meeting and eating

Okay, I know I take forever to update, but I am sorry. I hope you forgive me. I do try to update, but then I get distracted.. Like while I was writing this chapter, I started listening to some music, they made me a bit distracted.  
-Miley Cyrus - Party in th USA  
-Taylor Swift - You belong with me  
-Eminem - The real slim shady  
-Yellowcard - Avondale  
-Flyleaf - All around me  
-Mayday Parade - Black cat  
-Paramore - Born for this  
and some other songs.

Thank you so much, to all of you that have reviewed!  
Finally, here is my chapter.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did..

* * *

As we got closer, my jaw dropped. One of the three, was the boy that I had sat next to on the coach. I quickly realised how stupid I must have appeared, as I had been gawping the first I had seen him as well. Then, just so I didn't have to see his reaction to my gawp, I looked at the other two boys, that were sat next to him. One of the boys, the one that Alice had just sat with, had blonde hair and looked quite tall and muscly. However, he had nowhere near as much muscle as the boy that Rosalie sat next to. He was absoulutely HUGE! He had short black hair and if it wasn't for his huge friendly grin that was spread across his face, I would have been terrified.  
"Bella this is everybody, everybody, this is Bella." introduced Alice.  
The boy with the huge muscles then spoke, "Even though my little sister is "great" at introductions." he said in a sarcsatic tone, which made Alice stick her sharp pointy tongue out at him. "I am Emmett and this is Jasper and Edward"  
"Yeah yeah, enough with the chitter chatter-" Alice said quickly.  
Jasper then cut her off. "Yes Alice, you'll be able to do our outfits when we have to preform." he sounded as if this was very normal, well judging by the amount of suitcases she had brought, she obviously liked clothes.  
"Thanks, but that wasn't what I was thinking." She replied. After a few minutes Rosalie spoke, "So Alice, are you going to tell the class what you were thinking?"  
"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about how I would decorate your dorm!"  
All three boys groaned. "Ermm Alice, you aren't allowed into thw boy's dorms and also I don't think there is any need to, as we won't be here for a long time."  
Everybody seemed shocked after I spoke, it was if they had forgotten that I had a voice. Alice began to pout, but the boys had the opposite look on their faces and looked relieved. "Your such a buzz kill Bella."  
"Sorry."  
"It will be done!" Alice had a creepy smile on her face, that slightly scared me.  
Silence fell, as there was nothing much to talk about. After a while, a door opened.  
"Hi guys. Alice, I told you, you aren't allowed near the boys dorms."  
"Mum, you're more of a buzz killer than Bella is."  
"Bella?" she said quizzically.  
"Oh yeah, this is Bella. My roomie."  
"Awww. Pumkin pie, did you get split up from Rosie." she said in a patronizing tone.  
Emmett then cleared his throat a loudly. "Don't forget about me, I am your favourite child after all."  
"I'm sorry Emmett. Anyway, can't chat, got loads to do." She then walked through another door at the other end of the room.  
Alice held her head in her hands and mumbled "So embarassing." Jasper then wrapped his arm around her, in a half hug.

Over the next few minutes people started coming downstairs. I felt quite alone, I barely muttered a word. I just sat there watching the different groups of people having a good time. Finally we were sent in for our dinner. Everyone rushed in and sat down quickly, trying to find seats with their friends. Then Alice and Emmett's mum came in and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Sorry folks, you won't get to sit like that. You have set groups that you need to sit with." She then read off a piece of paper who would be sitting with who on each table. I ended up sitting on a table with Emmett. Everyone had been split up. This didn't bother me, but I could see the unhappy look on everyone else's faces.  
"I know you find this hard and unfair, but this is the best way for you all to make friends. Anyway, I know you all must be hungry, so I will let you eat before I go over some things. Tuck in!"  
Emmett didn't need telling twice. Before anyone else had a chance to get any food, Emmett had already grabbed some food and was munching away on it. No one else on the table seemed to be very pleased with this.  
"First come first serve," I mumbled. They all heard this, and began to glare at me. I pretende that they weren't all staring at me with disgusted eyes and got myself some food - but nowhere near as much as Emmett had. After everyone having their share of sausages, mash and mushy peas, Emmett let out a loud burp, which made me have uncontrolable giggles. "Lovely" was all he said when he had finished.  
All the other tables seemed to be deep in conversation, so after a couple of minutes of awkward silence on our table, I decided to break it. "Right then, why don't we all get to know each other."  
"Excellent idea Bellsie." He threw mw a childish grin, "I'll start!" No one seemed very happy about getting to know about each other, but they didn't argue with the huge Emmett. "My name is Emmett McCarthy," This struck me as odd, why did Emmett and Alice have different last names, I would have to ask her about that later. "I play the drums, I came here with my little sister, my two best mates and my super hot girlfriend and we are all in a band together, Oh and now I have met Bella, as she is now my sisters roomie. Over to you, Bella."  
"Ok, I'm Bella, I'm from America obviously-"  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget, I am from England."  
This made me laugh. I then carried on as if he hadn't butted in. "And I play the piano." Silence fell, no one in the rest of the group didn't seem to want to introduce themselves, "Any one else."

* * *

I know this wasn't a very good place to stop, I just don't have time to update and write another chapter. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will review.  
Please just press that green button, and leave a review, I don't mind how short or long it is. I even except anonymous reviews.  
-Alice :)


	5. Brand new day

Well you should all feel very lucky, as this chapter is slightly longer than all of my others. Also, I thank the lovely Stephanie (Stephannie for Beta'ring this chapter!! Check out her stories if you haven't already, they are awesome!!! I do apologise for not updating for so long.. :S Anyway, here is the chapter.

Disclaimer: It isn't fair.. I don't own Twilight, what a shame!

* * *

Finally after a few minutes, a girl with long auburn hair managed to pluck up the courage to speak. "I'm Jenny, I play the flute and I am from England." As soon as this girl spoke, everyone seemed to be eager to introduce him or herself.

When everyone in the room had finished dessert, Emmett's mum stood up again and spoke. "I hope you all enjoyed that lovely meal! Now I have a few rules I need lay out."

Everyone groaned.

"First of all, nobody is allowed to leave the premises without the supervision of one of the members of staff. Second no one is allowed to wander off without permission, and, lastly, if you break any rules you will be punished! Now on a better note, I hope you are all excited to be starting activities tomorrow. While you are here, you will be having music lessons, individually and in groups. At the end of your time here, you will perform in front of an audience, which will include your parents." Everyone started cheering at this, except for me, I was quite scared; I had had no idea that we would have to perform in front of people.

"Calm down, calm down! You will find out what activities you will be doing tomorrow. You will be given a timetable each day. Now, off to bed!" Everyone's chairs scraped back, and everyone began to slowly go off up to bed. I pushed my way through everyone and ran upstairs quickly. I flung myself onto my bed and began panicking. I couldn t believe this. I had known that I would have to play, but I hadn t known that I would have to do it with an audience. I breathed heavily, then thought about it some more. It was a while until the performance would happen and I would have to try and forget about it until then.

It was about five minutes later when Alice came in. "Where were you? I couldn t see you anywhere!"

"Oh sorry, I came upstairs straight away," I said hurriedly, still worrying about the performance.

"OK. She paused then with a huge grin on her face, spoke again. O.M.G. I can t wait to perform, it is so exciting. Aren't you just looking forward to it so much!" She said the last bit as more of a statement than a question.

I didn t reply; just let her carry on talking about it until I finally fell asleep.

That night, I dreamt of what was to come over the following days, except in my dream the members of staff were werewolves and were really nasty and ate off one of our fingers every time someone played a wrong note. When I woke up, this worried me. I knew the people here weren't really disgusting werewolves, and I knew they wouldn't eat off our fingers, but I was still petrified of what was to come. What if they sent me home because I was so bad at playing? I tried to control my mind, but it was too hard, I couldn't stop thinking of all the bad things that might happen. I had woken up early and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided I would get ready for breakfast. After I was back from the washroom, I found that Alice had woken up.

"Bella, please don't tell me that is what you are going to be wearing today!" her little face was screwed up in disgust.

"Yeah, it is Alice, why what is wrong with it? It hasn't got a mark on has it?" I was now really worried.

"No, it hasn't, but it would probably look better if it had. You can t tell me you are going to be dressed like that for today, are you?"

"Well yeah!" I had looked in the mirror now, and realised that there was nothing wrong, but I was still really confused why Alice had such a problem with what I was wearing.

"Oh, well I may not be sitting right next to you today."

"ALICE, what is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"It isn't very nice Bella." This shocked me into silence. "You aren't going to be dress like that for the whole time are you?"

I looked down at what I was wearing. "Well not this exact outfit, I have more than one outfit. I know my converse are a bit scuffed, but what is really wrong with the rest of my clothes?"

She sighed and then started speaking. "Well apart from those that awful fact, your jeans are 2 sizes too big, your hair looks like it has been barely brushed and you are wearing no make up. And don t get me started on your sense of fashion! If you are convinced on wearing those clothes and are planning on talking to me today, please let me do your hair and makeup!"

Before I could answer Alice had pounced on me with a hairbrush and some straighteners. Ah, what fun!

After Alice had finished "torturing" me, she tried to thrust a mirror upon me. I rejected it; I would rather not see the damage that she had caused. She pouted and I almost gave in, but then I held strong, she let it pass and quickly got herself ready. When she was finished, we went downstairs.  
It must have been later than I thought, as practically everyone seemed to be packed into the seats that were scattered around the room. We searched the crowds and then spotted Emmett in a corner with Rosalie and Jasper. Edward was nowhere to be seen. As we sat down, Emmett let out a low whistle, whilst staring out me.

"Zip it, don't you dare say anything. She hasn't seen a mirror and you haven't seen anything yet. There wasn't enough time."

I was quite puzzled by all of this, but I didn't say anything, as I noticed Edward was walking over. However, no one else had seen him; they were all deep in conversation.

"Thank goodness you came down, I could barely stand sitting next to these two. You need to learn some self control, especially in public," Jasper said whilst looking as if he was about to hurl.

"Who couldn't keep their hands off Rose? She is just so damn hot!" He then mimed licking his finger and it fizzling when it touched Rosalie.

"I quite agree Em, I can't believe I let her go," said Edward as he finally sat down with us.

"Where have you been?" Alice said sternly. "Oh please don't do that here, just leave the way you act at school." What was Alice on about?

"Relax, I was just brushing my teeth!" He sent a dazzling white smile at her. She just rolled her eyes.

Before I could voice my confusion, we were interrupted by the doors to breakfast opening and everyone rushing in.

As everyone ate away at their breakfasts, today's timetables were handed out. I tried to remain in a positive attitude, until I read mine.

10:00am-11:00am - individual lesson (piano)- Ms. Dond - room 13  
11:00am-11:15am - break  
11:15am-12:15pm - group activities  
12:25pm-1:00pm - lunch  
1:00pm-2:00pm - singing group - hall - Miss Winters  
2:00pm-3:30pm - free time  
6:00pm-dinner

Oh hell. I can't believe I have piano with Ms. Dond. Emmett noticing my shocked face, said "I know they are a bit full, but it isn't that bad." He then snatched my timetable from me. To start off with he seemed quite confused. Then realisation swept across his face. "Ms. Dond? Isn't she that hag that showed us in?"

I slowly nodded.

Suddenly Emmett turned paler than I thought I must of been. I then felt a cold rush of air blow past me. I turned to the direction that Emmett was looking in, to see Ms Dond walking past. Oh hell, hell, hell, hell. Please say she didn't hear him. But I guess she had, as she was now staring with her cold mean eyes at the two of us.

"Emmett.." I hissed. "Please say she didn't hear, she's going to make my life a living hell!"

"Sorry Bella." He did look sorry. Then quickly changing the subject. "At least we have singing group together and group activities with each other."

"Ah crap, singing group. Can my day get any worse." I then stood up and left. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth quickly, distracted by thoughts of what today would bring. After, I went back downstairs, most people had finished eating, but it was still before 10am, so people were mainly sat around talking to each other. I quickly found a seat to myself. But I wasn't on my own for long. Emmett was pushing his way through the everyone to get to me. "I'm sorry Bella, please forgive me, how was I supposed to know the nosey cow was listening."

"It's alright, I will just have to think of group activities with you for the whole time." This made him smile.

"I know, it's going to be awesome. and after that we will be singin-"

Before he could finish speaking, I cut him off. "Shh.. please don't talk about the S word."

This made him snigger. "What? Is that like a swear word or something?"

This made me laugh."No, it is much worse. It is a forbidden word and if I hear you speak it, you will get eaten by the bogey monster."

"Oh great, now I will be having nightmares." He said this in a serious tone, but I could tell he was joking by the small smirk on his lips. Emmett was so funny, he was just like the older brother that I never had.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please please please review, I love it when I get at least one review!!! PLEASE press that little green button! :)


	6. Unexpected surprise

**A/N: Iam sorry I haven't updated for so long. But last night I stayed up until really late last night writing this up in my notebook!! I am so tired!! *yawns* **

* * *

Ms. Dond hated me. As soon as I entered that room, she had it in for me. She just glared at me and when she was done glaring at me she gave me a piece of music that was way too hard for me. I fumbled my way through it slowly. After, she had a go at me, saying that I shouldn't claim to play the piano if I can not play Clair De Lune. Afterwards I realised that I would have two more weeks of this hell! I have no idea how I would survive.

At break I met up with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett actually managed to cheer me up. He even made me laugh at one point! I soon came to realise that it would be these five people that would be the ones to help me through this hell.

At 11:15am Emmett and I joined our group, for activities. These were basically games that tried to make us bond-but turned our to be unsuccessful. The only success was Emmett making me laugh- he just never stopped goofing about.

After our rather tiresome games, our group headed off to lunch. Lunch was yummy. The sandwiches were beautifully made.

Once I had reluctantly finished my sandwiches, it was one o'clock, so Emmett dragged me off to singing. Miss Winters would be took this. I hoped her personality wouldn't match her name, I wouldn't be able to cope with another Ms. Dond! When I voiced this to Emmett, he just let out a booming laugh, which caused everyone to stare. When we arrived in the hall, about the half the camp was there. It seemed that we had been split into two halves, the others (which included Alice, Rosalie and Jasper) would sing in the dining room.

When Miss Winters arrived, her name seemed to be the exact opposite of her personality. If her name had been Miss Summers, it would have been much more appropriate, especially as she looked just like a summer's day. She had loose, blonde hair, and a grin that was plastered over her lightly tanned face.

"Welcome everybody." Her voice was bright and cheerful too, "I know that not alot of you enjoy singing but that is an unfortunate part of music camp. Today I am going to be listening to each of you individually singing. I know some of you may be shy, but don't worry, nobody will tease or judge you. I need to hear you sing so I know where to place you to make our choir the sound better than the other halves! Now I have a list of your names, they are in no particular order, so I am now going to call you out one by one and I would like you to make a line. While you are queueing, I need you to pick out a song to sing. I don't mind a bit of bad language, but try and keep it to a minimum."

She then called out every body's names. Emmett was first, which meant I wouldn't have him near to help me with my confidence. At that moment I was on the verge of having a panic attack. I just couldn't do this, I was the last in the line, which meant I had the longest to wait and the longest to panic. The person before me was Edward Cullen, he was looking pretty confident, well he would be, he sang for his band. But he did notice my panicking.

"Are you alright?" he kindly asked.

"No, I am bloody shitting bricks." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry you can't be worse than Emmett!" he smirked at this thought.

"You wanna bet?"

Then before he answered, it all started.

"So Emmett, are you ready?" asked Miss Winters.

"Yes, I'm singing "The Best Of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana." He sounded very confident. Without being asked he burst into song. Even I had to admit it was funny. Firstly Emmett had picked one of the girliest songs in existence and also he was singing it in an unusually high voice, which didn't sound like Emmett at all.

When he had finished, everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

"You have a very.. interesting voice Emmett." she said, trying to be as polite as possible.

Emmett seemed extremely pleased with this comment. He hopped off the stage beaming and found Edward and me at the back.

"See Edward, you should let me sing in the band, I have an interesting voice!"

"Interesting is the word."

Emmett childishly stuck his tongue out, making me laugh. I was still hyperventilating. I was trying to think of a song, every time I settled on one I changed my mind again. Edward wrapped his arm around me and tried his best to comfort me. Even Emmett couldn't help. I watched the clock hopefully, hoping time would run out before I would have to sing. When the clock struck two I felt so relieved. It was if a huge weight had been lifted from me.

"The few of you who haven't sung yet, stay behind and I will listen to you, Everyone else, go and enjoy your free time. That includes you Emmett."

The heavy weight came back down, crushing me. And now Emmett wasn't here to cheer me up.

"Bella, you'll be fine, don't worry!" Edward sounded very sure of himself. I almost believed that I would be, until I remembered that I was the one who was singing.

People sang and left. The dreaded moment was gaining on me like a pack of wolves every second.

Now it was Edward's turn. He gave me a quick hug and whispered in my ear "Believe in yourself." and then ran onto the stage. He sang "1985" by Bowling for Soup. This made me smile as it was the song that I had been listening to the day I met him. In my opinion he sang it better than the actual band did. Then all to soon his beautiful singing was over and it was my turn. I slowly walked onto the stage, taking one step at a time.

"OK Isabella, what are you singing?"

"Taylor Swift, "Breathe"."

"Hit it."

I then thought of what Edward had said. I decided to take his advice. For those few minutes I actually believed in myself. Who cared if I screwed up, it wasn't as if anyone was here to hear it. I closed my eyes and sang.

When I had finished singing, I opened my eyes and saw Miss Winters sitting there with a huge grin across her face. Why was she smiling?

"That was amazing Isabella."

I couldn't speak. What was she on about?

"Isabella, I insist on you taking singing instead of your instrument lessons. Unless you happen to be amazing on the.."

"Piano, no I am the worst pianist ever, but I can't sing."

"You can sing! Excellently in fact! So would you mind if I swapped your piano tutoring to singing?"

"Ermm. No. That's fine."

* * *

**Big thank you to Piig-pen.. she was my new Beta for this chapter.. YEY Rhian!! :D :D**

**Please Please Review.. I am literally on my knees begging!! **

**Oh and one more thing... If you haven't noticed my summary is really bad. Can any of you think of one?**

**:)**


End file.
